Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Juvia end up in Hyrule when Mavis activates the Fairy Sphere. Now, stuck in an unknown land, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Make Mage must find and rescue their friends while helping the Heroine of Time liberate from the evil Gannondorf. full summary inside.
1. 0 Prolouge

Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda Crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

_**Summary: **_**Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Juvia end up in Hyrule when Mavis activates the Fairy Sphere. Now stuck in a foreign land, Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Make Mage must find and rescue there friends while helping The Heroine of Time liberate Hyrule from the evil Gannondorf. But why are they even there in the first place? What did Gannondorf do to Natsu? Why is Gray treated like royalty there? And why are Natsu and Gray fighting over the attention of a certain green clad blonde? Main pairings: Natsu/femLink, Gray/femLink, why? 'cuz I haven't seen many fanfics with a female Link before that's why.**

**Author's note: This fanfic takes place during the seven years when Tenrou Island disappeared in the Fairy Tail storyline and during Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Instead of being frozen in time, some of the members of Fairy Tail on Tenrou Island are sent to Hyrule. This story will mainly chronicle Natsu's and Gray's adventures in Hyrule. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN **_**FAIRY TAIL**_** OR**_** LEGEND OF ZELDA.**_

_Prologue- Acnologia destroys Tenrou Island_

_**Mavis Vermillion **_

Mavis Vermillion watched intently as the members of Fairy Tail battled Acnologia, the Apocalypse Dragon. They fought well. However, she knew they were no match for the dragon. It was merely toying with them.

She watched with great interest as Fairy Tail's resident Dragon Slayers: one boy with bright pink hair wearing a white shirt with dull red sleeves and white knee high trousers, another with black hair wearing a dark colored vest, and a girl no older than twelve with navy blue hair and a multicolored dress; combine their signature dragon roars and sent Acnologia into the ground. She was impressed, but she knew it wasn't over.

Sure enough, Acnologia shot out of the ocean and flew high above the island. The dragon began readying its breath attack. _This is it,_ Mavis thought. She looked back down to the Fairy Tail members and smiled. They were in a circle holding hands, trying to cast a defensive spell to shield them from Acnologia's breath attack.

_Perfect,_ she thought, _now I can help _you_ out, Fairy Tail. _She concentrated, beginning to turn their faith and bonds of friendship into the most powerful defensive spell, Fairy Sphere.

Just as the dragon attacked, Mavis casted the spell, but she felt something… off… with the spell. Like a dark power had tainted it somehow. She knew exactly what was happening._ No! You can't do this! They're under __**my **__protection! _she mentally screamed at the dark presence. Just as the dragon's attack hit, Mavis felt six Fairy Tail members' presences disappear. No warning, no nothing. It was as if someone threw them into the abyss. When the dust from Acnologia's attack had receded, all one would've seen is a giant hole in the ocean, the water surrounding it slowly filling it.

Mavis didn't know what to think. _How? How could __**he**__ take them while they're inside the Fairy Sphere?_ She didn't have an answer.

"Please, be safe, Fairy Tail," Mavis said as Acnologia flew away, apparently content that it had killed its victims.

#%$&# &$# # %&

**Elsewhere**

A girl about seventeen with dull blonde hair and blue eyes stood in a field staring up at a mountain intently. She wore a dark green tunic that clung to her figure and hat with a shield and a sword strapped to her back. A blue ball of light flies in front of her and asked, "Link, you ready?"

The girl nodded, as she began to walk towards the mountain.

!#! $%#$$ !$!$!#!# !# !$!#!~#$$!~#!~ ! #$#

**Well, that's the prologue, Ladies and Gentlemen! Sorry that it's a bit short, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Already starting the first chapter. See ya then!**


	2. 1 The Dragon Slayer

Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors**

_Chapter 1: The Dragon Slayer, a temple of fire, and a man made of rock_

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_Natsu…Natsu….Natsu!_

I vaguely heard a voice calling my name. I felt like I was floating in an empty space. I couldn't remember how I got there, but I'm sure it had something to do with a dragon…..

_Natsu…NATSU!_ the voice said more loudly and this time, it sounded awfully familiar.

_G-Gray?_ I tried to say, but didn't know if he had heard me.

_Natsu…Wake up. _The voice said again, but this time, it sounded like…

"I-Igneel?" I asked aloud. As I started to regain my senses, I heard wind rustling past him. _Am I on a train? No, I'm not suffering from motion sickness. But…what's going on?_

_ Natsu…get up, _the voice said, but this time it sounded like someone else.

_Gramps…_

The voice spoke again. This time it was two female voices saying my name at the same time. Voices I knew really well._ Natsu!_

My eyes flew open as I yelled, "Erza! Lucy!" Fully awake now, I noticed I wasn't floating, I was_ falling._ I looked around and yelled, "What the?! Where the hell am I?! How did I get here?!"

I looked down and saw he was falling headlong into the heart of a volcano. "What the hell?! Where'd that volcano come from?!"

I knew I was going to crash land and probably kill myself if I didn't do something. I quickly turned in midair so my feet were facing the volcano. I quickly shot a steady stream of fire from my feet to try and slow my fall. However, I was already too close to the volcano and the fire I summoned wasn't very strong. So needless to say, I landed **hard**. Luckily for me, however, I landed on a rock that was right in the middle of the lava.

I groaned as I lied there. That really _hurt_. Granted, it would've hurt worse if I wasn't a Dragon Slayer, but still. That wasn't something I was planning on trying again.

I could tell that the volcano I'd landed in was active. Mainly because of the heat it was giving off. But as a Fire Dragon Slayer, heat never bothered me. In fact, I actually felt comfortable, minus the excruciatingly painful fall.

As I got up slowly, I noticed that the "rock" I landed on was more appropriately, a platform that jutted out of the lava. It was HUGE! It so big, I'd bet Igneel could sleep on it and I'd _still_ have room to train.

I fell to my knees. I gasped in pain. _Damn-it. I'm still low on magic energy. If only there was…_

I suddenly had a thought. I looked down at the shirt I was wearing. It was torn to shreds. Both from fighting Acnologia (The thought of the Black Dragon pissed me off, but I moved it down my list of priorities, right after finding my friends) and my fall into this damn crater. I quickly took it off and ran to the rock's edge, making sure my scarf was tight around my neck. I hung off the edge and dipped it into the lava. The fabric quickly caught fire.

"Well, it's not much, but it'll have to do," I said aloud as I began to eat the flames. Immediately, I felt my strength begin to return. As I finished eating, my magic was fully replenished.

I ginned like a maniac as I pulled myself back up onto the rock. "Alright!" I said aloud again. "Now that I've eaten, it's time to find my friends!"

I looked around the rock and saw my pack right in the center of the rock. _Huh, what luck,_ I couldn't help but think. _Might as well get some items out before the whole thing burns up. _Which really was a valid concern, because judging by the heat in the crater, anything that was here for about two minutes tops would burn to a cinder.

As I made it to my pack, I noticed it was on some kind of platform. Unlike the rest of the rock, this was white marble with a weird symbol that looked like fire on it.

I didn't give it much thought, however. I rummaged through my pack and pulled out my vest, which was still tattered from all the fights I've been through on Tenrou Island, but it was better than nothing. I pulled it on and looked for anything else of use. I found nothing but a map. I sighed as I placed the map under my scarf, hoping like hell it wouldn't burn.

I left the pack on the ground and began to try and find a way out of this little slice of hell. I found a rope bridge that led to the rock face a few meters away, but it was broken. I raised an eyebrow. A rope bridge in a volcano is odd enough, but why would someone want to break it? It made no sen-

My train of thought was cut off when I caught a scent. Or, well, _scents_. I had caught about two scents that were eerily familiar. The first one was familiar because I use to smell it all the time when I was young. It smelled like Igneel.

"Igneel?" I called out, but I all I got was silence.

I called again, but got the same result. I sighed. Guess it was just the volcano that smelled like him, but it was so dang familiar.

I decided to focus on the other scent. For the most part, it smelled like fish. But it also had another scent I couldn't place, but it helped me find out who it was.

"Happy!"

I turned, trying to find where the scent was coming from. It was coming from a path to my right, leading to a hole in the wall of the crater.

"Happy! Happy, you in there?!" I yelled out. Silence was my answer.

I growled as I ran towards Happy's scent. Honestly, I wasn't thinking, but I really didn't care. Happy was in trouble, and I wasn't gonna stop until he was safe. No one, _but no one,_ hurts Happy. Not while I'm around.

"I'm comin' Little Buddy!" I shouted as I ran into the hole in the wall.

# $ $ $ $#%$#$

Inside the hole in the wall, there was a hole in the floor. I didn't even think about it as I jumped through. I hit the ground, and spider-web cracks appeared on the floor where I landed. Happy's scent was getting stronger now. I turned and saw a tunnel. _That way!_ I thought as I ran through it.

As I emerged from the tunnel, I stopped as I gawked at the scene I saw. I was in a giant cave that was decorated like some kind of cult headquarters (I've seen a few to know). In front of me were three large statues that had fire running through them. The steps leading up to the statues looked they were carved out of the cave's stones.

For some reason, it seemed so familiar. I dismissed it as just my mind playing tricks on me. But yet…

I climbed the steps to the statues. The statues all had a face on them. Creepy, but I wasn't bothered by it. I inhaled some of the fire that was inside the statues. It was delicious! Better than any other flames I've ever tasted. I sighed in content, and then quickly scolded myself. _Bad Natsu, bad. Now's not the time to eat. You gotta find Happy!_

I looked around and found doors to my left and right sides. "Which one?" I asked myself. I sniffed the air in an attempt to pick up Happy's scent. I found it was stronger behind the left one.

"There!" I yelled as I slammed into the door. I found myself in another room. This one had lava covering the floor. There were a few platforms scattered around the room. I was on one of the larger ones.

I looked to the second largest and was immediately confused. On the other platform was a person, or rather, something. It looked like it was rock with arms and legs. A very buff rock with arms and legs. It had a symbol on his left arm. It looked like a Guild symbol, but it wasn't one I've ever seen. It looked like a stone that someone set ablaze. The only thing it had for clothing was a loincloth. White spikey hair jutted out from the sides of his head, much like Gramps. He was standing in front of some huge doors with a large padlock on it. The door itself was held by several chains.

The rock man looked at me and gasped. "What in the world?" the rock man asked, which genuinely surprised me 'cuz I didn't expect it to talk. "Who in the goddesses' names are you and why and _how_ are you here?"

I was too shocked to respond at first, but when I did, I said the first thing that came to my mind. Which happened to be, "WHOA! THE ROCK JUST TALKED!"

"Of course I can talk, human," the rock man said, seeming a little offended at my outburst. "I'm a Goron. We're **made** of rock. Now, answer my questions!"

I was still reeling over a talking rock. "You've got to be _kidding_ me! I'm standing in a cave under a freakin' volcano talking to a man made of rock?" I grabbed my hair and yelled, "This is soooooo AWESOME!"

I heard the rock man sigh. "Human," he said in controlled patience, "you're really getting on my nerves. So, please answer my questions and get the hell out of here. It's for your own safety."

He got my attention there. I turned to him and asked, "What'd you mean 'for my own protection?' What's going on here?"

"Answer my questions first, human," the rock man countered.

I groaned. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

The rock man raised an eyebrow. "I just told you a moment ago, remember?" He looked like he was getting agitated.

"You did?" I looked at him.

The rock man groaned. "I _asked_ who are you, why you're here and most of all_ how_ did you get here. The heat of the lava will burn you alive if you don't hurry out of here."

I scoffed. "This? This is nothing compared to what I've been through. But as for who I am," I pointed to myself, "my name's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And I'm here to find a friend of mine. I followed his scent down here and wound up finding you." I looked over at him and glared at him. "Now tell me what you meant about 'for my own safety', where the hell I am, and who or what the hell are you?!"

"Wait a moment, you said this heat was nothing to you?" the rock man asked, a look of shock on his stone-like face. "And you were following a friend's _scent_? _Who_ or **what** are you, human?"

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled, my patience wearing thin.

He sighed again. "Fine, I guess it's only fair. I am Darunia, ruler of Goron City." He motioned to the room. "This whole cavern is known as the Fire Temple, a sanctuary made many years ago. As I said before, I'm a Goron, a being of rock that lives here on Death Mountain. And you must leave now because behind these doors behind me is a great evil that will no doubt kill you if given the chance."

"Wait, what evil? Goron? Goron City? Fire Temple? Death Mountain? Where in Earthland am I?!" I couldn't help but ask. I've never heard of any of those these. Although, the "great evil" sounded a lot like Zeref or perhaps Acnologia.

Darunia raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about human? You mean to tell me you have no idea where you are?"

I shook my head. "Not a clue rock man," I said. "All I remember was I was on an island, then this dragon attacked, and the next thing I remember is I'm falling into this volcano." I looked at the now named Goron and asked, "Death Mountain, right?"

Darunia nodded. "Well, I'm not sure who you are, but you're obviously here by the will of the goddesses." He lost me there. "Perhaps you're here to help Sister Link," he said more or less to himself.

"Who's Link?" I asked just as I heard a roar. Not just any run-of-the-mill-roar. A roar that demanded respect, power, and anything else it wanted. A dragon's roar.

"Now you understand," Darunia said. "That is the roar of dragon that has caused my people great suffering. A dragon my ancestors defeated millennia ago, only for an evil man to come and revive it. The ancient subterranean lava dragon, Volvagia."

My jaw dropped. A dragon? Another one? Maybe, _just maybe_….

"A dragon? You mean, _a dragon,_ right? A real dragon?" I asked incredulously. Maybe this one knows where Igneel is!

Darunia nodded again. "Yes, a real dragon."

That's all I needed to know. Darunia looked like he was about to say something else, but I quickly cut him off by asking, "You said it's right behind that door behind you right?"

Darunia raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Tell me how to get in there," I ordered.

Darunia looked at me like I was stupid or something, but quickly calmed himself. "You are bold, human," he concluded. "But also rash and impulsive. One cannot defeat Volvagia without the weapon my ancestors used to kill the old dragon centuries ago. If you go in now, you'll lose. Besides, didn't you say you're friend is someone in this temple?"

"Once I find my friend, I'm gonna defeat this evil dragon." I cracked my knuckles. "That bastard won't get away with the pain he's caused your people. Besides, this dragon might know where Igneel is. I'm all fired up!"

The dragon roared again, but this time, I heard a voice faintly yelling a name, but not just any name. It was mine.

"NATSU! NATSUUUUUUU!"

"HAPPY!" I looked around the room trying to locate where Happy was. "HAPPY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Happy's voice was still faint when he yelled, "NATSU?! NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"DON'T WORRY HAPPY, I'M COMING!" I located Happy's voice above me. And luckily for me, there was a hole in the ceiling that I'd be able to use to get to him.

"Wait, human!" Darunia said to me. "You can't just go through this temple without a weapon! You'll get killed! Wait 'till Sister Link gets here!"

I looked at the Goron and yelled, "Listen, Happy's my friend! And I'm not leaving him defenseless in this place!" I pointed at him and yelled, "When I get back, you best be ready to tell me how to get inside with the dragon!"

"Listen human! You won't last-"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I ran to the edge of the platform and jumped towards the hole in the ceiling. I shot flames from the soles of my feet and started to soar through the vertical tunnel.

^#$ !# $#%#%#% %#%%# $%#% % $ %# % !%%#^^^&$# ! $^


	3. 2 Roaring Flames

Fairy Tail and Legend of Zelda Crossover

**Fairy Tail: Rise of the Hylian Warriors **

_Chapter 2: Roaring flames, Soaring ice, and Flying cats_

**Darunia**

Darunia was speechless. He'd never expected to someone like this Natsu kid to show up in Hyrule. Especially now of all times. He had some suspicions about the pink haired youth when he heard him say the volcano's heat didn't bother him, but when he launched off, it confirmed those suspicions.

A Dragon Slayer.

_A __**Fire **__Dragon Slayer at that, _Darunia mused as a large platform shot out of the vertical shaft Natsu jumped into and landed in-between his platform and Natsu's. Darunia just started laughing. Yes. Dragon Slayer indeed. And it would seem this Natsu seemed to have a lot of impatience. Just like-

He was brought out of his musings when the door opened again. This time, it was the person he was waiting for. She was wearing a blood red tunic over some chain mail and a white shirt. Her white pants were tucked neatly into her boots. Her hair hung loosely around her face, stopping neatly just under her ears. A red hat replaced her green one.

Darunia smiled at her. "It's been a while hasn't it, Link?" he asked her.

She changed considerably the past seven years. Her figure filled out, which was shown through her tunic. Her eyes still held that fire she had at ten years old, but now it showed more maturity than he'd seen her all those years ago.

The seventeen year old heroine looked at him. "Darunia, what's happened to Death Mountain?" she asked, still sounding somewhat like the young child he remembered.

Darunia shook his head. "It's been tainted with the dark influence of the man whose been destroying Hyrule. He revived an ancient dragon who caused my people great suffering many years ago." He gestured behind him. "Behind this door is where it lies. But sadly, without the weapon my ancestors created, there is little chance to beat him." He looked at the blonde warrior and continued, "Link, I must ask you first to save my brothers. This dragon, if he is released, will eat my kinsman at the earliest opportunity. Then I need you to find the weapon I spoke of and meet me inside this antechamber to finish off this vile creature for good."

Link nodded without hesitation. "Of course, you can count on me." Her voice was reinforced with steel.

Darunia smiled. "Thank you. Oh, and other thing, while you save my brothers, I want you to keep an eye out for a certain someone who has appeared in the temple."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Darunia chuckled. "Just before you arrived, I spoke with another human who apparently found his way into this temple."

Link's eyes widened. "A human? Here? Is he with Ganondo-"

"He doesn't work for Ganondorf," Darunia reassured her. "As a matter of fact, I believe the Goddesses sent him here to help you."

Link looked confused. "Help? Why?"

Darunia shrugged. "Not sure, but every bone in my body says he's here to help you." His face sobered up. "He is currently searching for a friend he claims is also in here. If you find him, I pray you accept his help. It appears the Goddesses don't want you to carry your burden alone anymore."  
With that, it seemed a weight seemed to be lifted from her shoulders. He remembered seven years ago she was just ten years old and seemed so downcast about bearing such a burden as saving Hyrule alone. Darunia was always sympathetic towards her. He wasn't sure why, he just was.

Link looked at Darunia again with more conviction shining in her eyes this time; however, a trained eye could see a smallest amount of hope in them. "How will I know this person?" she asked.

Darunia chuckled as he turned toward the chained doors. "Oh, you'll know him. He's kinda hard to miss. And if need be, I suggest following the path of destruction." Darunia laughed as he entered Valvagia's chamber, leaving Link standing there confused.

$!$ $ #$%$ #! $

**Natsu Dragneel**

As I neared the shaft's opening, I noticed it was closed off. I merely threw a blazing fist into it and propelled it high enough for me to get through. I quickly landed on a raised platform as the block I punched fall back down the shaft. I quickly scanned the area while using all my senses to locate Happy. The room itself was set up with pillars which had flames periodically shooting in-between them. Happy's sent lead to the right of the room behind a large wall of fire. Happy's sent also mingled with yet another familiar scent, but I paid little attention to it. Mainly because my hearing caught a particular high pitched voice.

"NATSU! NATSU, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Don't worry Happy, I'm comin'!" I yelled as I charged forward. The flames that shot in-between the pillars seemed to activate when someone tried to charge through them, however, they had no effect on me. I raced forward and jumped through the wall of fire. As I landed, I raced for the only door around, which happened to have a similar face to the statues at the temples entrance and chains and a padlock.

I set my fist ablaze and destroyed the door. As I landed, I called out, "HAPPY!"

On cue, the little blue Exceed flew towards me, crash landing on my chest with tears in his eyes. "Natsu!" he whined. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

I patted him on the head and said, "It's alright, Little Buddy. You okay?"

He nodded. I gave a salamander grin. "Then let's get the hell outa here!"

Happy immediately perked up. "Aye, sir!" he said with his usual demeanor, his paw raised high.

I laughed at the action, but suddenly felt a spike in magic energy behind me. I grabbed Happy and dodged an attack meant to decapitate me. I turned and was met with the most unusual creature. The body itself seemed to be made orange flames with a black bomb-like thing floating in the center of it.

**"Impressive dodge, human," **the creature stated, **"but you will not leave this room alive."**

Normally, I probably found the creature pretty cool, being talking bomb with a body made of flames and all, but after seeing Darunia, it wasn't very interesting. And it was threatening me. "You wanna bet on that?" I asked, a large grin finding its way on my face.

Happy took to flying around my head, raising his paws in the air. "Yeah, kick its butt, Natsu!" he cheered. I grinned again as I shot forward, surprising the monster greatly, if its posture was anything to go by. But what really got its attention is when flames began to surround my fist.

**"What the-" **the creature began, but was cut off when my fist made contact when the floating bomb.

"_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" I called out as the bomb was sent flying into the wall and exploded.

I blinked. That's it? _That's_ all it took? Talk about anticlimactic.

Happy seemed to enjoy it, though. "Wow, Natsu, that's was awesome! Did you see that thing? It exploded with one punch!"

I shook my head. "Yeah, but that was a bit too easy. I really hope it gets more challenging. That was boring!"

Happy shook his head at me. "Same old Natsu."

I glared at the cat. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Happy's face sobered up. "Hey Natsu, do you know where we are? It's _really_ hot in here and I'm afraid my fur's gonna singe."

I rolled my eyes at his theatrics, but said, "Well, that's a bit tricky, 'cuz I'm not sure mysel-"

I stopped as a familiar scent came to my nose. It was the same one that I smelt when I got to this chamber. As I sniffed the air hoping to identify the scent, I shuddered. I'd recognized _that_ scent a mile away.

"What's up, Natsu?" Happy asked sniffing the air until his eyes widened. "Is that-?"

"Yeah it is, Happy," I confirmed. "It looks like Ice Princess is here too."

$#$ $ $ #!# $

**Gray Fullbuster**

I felt like hell. My head hurt. My arms hurt. Hell, _everything _hurt. _Uh, what in Earthland hit me? A freakin' train?!_

As my senses returned to me, I noticed wherever I was was extremely hot. I sat up and said, "Damn-it, Natsu, I swear if you don-"

I stopped talking when I opened my eyes, 'cuz I saw I wasn't back at the Guild, or anywhere I knew for that matter. Suddenly, it all came back to me. The S-class exams. Grimmiore Heart. Acnologia. I groaned and laid back down.

"Damn-it," I muttered, head still feeling like I got ran over that damn train. Nothing is _ever_ simple for a Fairy Tail wizard. I got up slowly and began to survey my surroundings. The area I was in was like a giant maze of corridors. I found myself on top of a square platform overlooking the maze. What _really _got my attention, however, were the giant boulders rolling through the maze!

"Damn-it, where the hell am I?!" I screamed.

Suddenly, my danger senses went off, telling me to duck. I ducked and rolled out of the way, only to come face to face with the weirdest monsters I have ever seen. They were lizards standing about as tall as me. Their scales were a bright green and were wearing what looked like red togas and had a shield on their left arm and a sword in their right. But what caught my attention was that they had bright golden eyes.

"**Heh, so you dodged human, big deal,**" one lizard said, utterly shocking me. "**You'll be dead soon enough.**"

"**Enough,**" the other said. "**Just kill him.**"

I finally got over my shock and shook my head. "Hey, lizard freaks! Don't you know it's not polite to talk about someone like they're not here, huh?!"

"**I honestly don't care, human,**" the second one said. "**Why worry about a dead man, anyways?**"

I smirked. "Well, this 'dead man's' got some tricks up his sleeve," I said, as I brought up my right fist into my left palm. A familiar wave of cool air rushed through my veins as an ice blue magic circle appeared before me, shocking the lizard guys if their faces were anything to go by.

"**Ice Make: Knuckle!**" I yelled as I slammed my hands into the ground and several fists of ice appeared under the lizard guys, sending them into the air.

**"An ice mage?"** the first lizard asked, shocked written on his face.

"You guys were gonna try and kill me. So, let me return the favor! **Ice Make: Lance!**" I yelled again, as a dozen lances made entirely of ice rained down on the first lizard swordsman. They connected, and the lizard roared in pain as he turned to dust, much to my confusion.

However, that moment of confusion was enough for the second to take a swipe at me with his sword, which caught me in the arm. I hissed in pain as I jumped a safe distance away,

The lizard growled. **"Just stay still and die!" **he roared as he ran towards me.

I quickly made an ice sword and deflected his blade. "Like hell I'm gonna do that!" I retorted as I slashed at him.

The lizard looked somewhat impressed. **"Ho ho! So you're a swordsman too, eh? Well then, this got a hell of a lot more interesting!" **he said as charged again.

The sword fight lasted a good ten minutes. Ten _freakin'_ minutes of slashing, parrying, and feinting, until I did a horizontal slash at him and he feinted and deflected my blade. I stumbled. He charged me again, sword poised to impale me.

"**Now die!**" it roared as it drew closer.

_No! No way I'm dying here!_ I thought as I tried to think of some plan.

However, it appeared Lady Luck was on my side, as something unexpected happened. The lizard man suddenly stopped, muscles tensed. My eyes widened as I saw its beady eyes roll back into its head, then fell to the ground, slowly melting away. I wondered for a brief moment about why it did that, but I looked up and my eyes widened again as I saw who killed the lizard man.

She was the same age as Natsu and me, give or take a year. She had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and had short cut blonde hair that stopped just under her ears (which were POINTED. What the hell?), just like Lucy's haircut without the side ponytail. She had an amazing figure, which was shown off with the attire she was wearing. She wore a blood red tunic over some chainmail and a white shirt. She also wore some white pants and some worn leather boots. Her hands were covered with fingerless gloves. She wore a red hat on her head. A sword and shield were strapped to her back and several pouches were attached to her belt.

I stood there shocked. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't talk. My heart rate sped up, I'm certain I felt my cheeks heat up. It was like my world just stopped. It was like-

"You should be more careful."

Her voice cut through my thoughts, making me jump slightly. Her voice sounded like a harp being played by a master. She was looking at me with her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if inspecting me. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"H-huh? Wha-" was my intelligent answer.

She scowled. "You need to be more careful," she reiterated. "Lizalfos are very deadly in pairs. It's best to always make sure your swordsmanship is top notch."

She leaned in close, examining my face. I leaned back slightly under her gaze. It really didn't help matters that I felt my face start burning even hotter. She seemed oblivious to it.

"You know, I kinda didn't know what to expect when Darunia told me you were in this temple," she mused, mostly to herself. "You do seem to know how to defend yourself, and ain't too bad with a sword." Her eyebrows furrowed together, making her look _really _cute, and continued: "But honestly, I thought there'd be more destruct-"

She was cut off by a loud explosion. Her face went blank, blinking owlishly (which made her look even _cuter_. Damn-it what's going on with me?!). Two figures flew out of the resulting cloud and landed in front of the girl and me. I looked down and I felt my eyes widen. It was another pair of those Lizalfos that this girl was talking about! Their bodies had been burnt black and were twitching slightly. The girl turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the lizards turned to dust.

"W-what was-" Link tried, but was interrupted again.

"Agh! Stupid lizards! Get out of my way!"

I blanched. Only _one person _could sound _that _annoying. And given the destruction…..

"Natsu!" I called out, wondering if I was right.

"Gray? Gray! You perverted stripper! Where the hell are you?!" the Fire Dragon Slayer shouted out.

_Yep. That's definitely Natsu,_ I thought dryly. I ran over to the edge of the platform I was on and looked over at the dust cloud rising from under a platform stationed at the wall in front of me several feet away. Sure enough, a figure walked out of the dust cloud. The first thing I noticed was, of course, was his pink hair, then the scarf, and a little blue cat with a white belly on his shoul- yep, definitely the hothead.

The pink-headed idiot looked around before shouting out, "Oi! Ice Princess! Where you at?!"

"Up here, Fang Face!" I shouted back. Hopefully, between the two of us (three including Happy), we can find out where we are.

Natsu looked up and yelled, "Hey, there you are!" He began walking forward as he continued talking. "Man, Gray, you're a pain in the ass to find, you know that? Especially in this place. Hey Happy, give me a lift up there, 'kay?"

"Aye, sir," the blue talking flying cat responded as he grabbed Natsu's tattered vest and flew up to where I was. As Natsu touched down, Happy quickly took position on Natsu's head.

"Alright, Natsu, spill it. What do you mean 'especially this place?'?" I asked. "Have you been here before or something?"

Natsu shook his head. "Not really," he admitted. "But it does seem familiar, though," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow as he continued. "Anyway, all I know is that we're in a temple seemingly built in an active volcano by a race rock men."

That's where he lost me. "W-what? AN ACTIVE VOLCANO?! YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT?! AND ROCK MEN?! LIKE MEN MADE OF ROCK?!" I quickly composed myself. "That's… that's pretty cool." Okay, I'll admit it DOES sound awesome. Who wouldn't?

Immediately, Natsu got that weird starry look in his eyes. "Yeah! I met this one rock guy and he so awesome looking," he told me eagerly. I hate to admit it, but I was actually interested in what he had to say (is it the end of the world?) "If I remember correctly, they're called…..Gorgos? Rogos? Oh, Gorons! That's it! Gorons! Well, the one I met had white spiky hair sticking out of the sides of his head like Gramp's does!"

"Really?" I couldn't help but ask. That was… wow.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I think his name was Daru or something like that."

"Ahem."

Both of us turned towards the sound. Crap. I forgot she was there! She was looking at us with an amused expression on her face. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of her, as if recognized her or something, but I wasn't too sure. Besides, I was too busy trying to make my heart start up again.

"Um, boys," she said in her harp-like voice, "I think the name you're looking for is 'Darunia.'"

$!#$ $ $ #!#!$

**Link**

Link really was at a loss for words. First, Darunia tells her some guy is in the temple who he believes was sent to help her and that she had to "follow the destruction" to find him (_Yeah, nice, _helpful, _tip, you old rock,_ she had thought dryly). Then, she was attacked by Lizalfo and a couple of torch slugs (annoying really). All the while freeing the Gorons she found imprisoned. She finally finds a way onto the platforms in 'The Maze Room' as she called it, and sees a black haired male sword fighting a Lizalfo, the other already dust on the wind. She had jumped in to help as he fell for a feint. She first thought this was the man Darunia told her about, but that was blown out of the water. Literally.

She had watched with fascination and awe when another man, this time with pink hair, flew up and landed by the black haired one. Her eyes widened when she saw how he got up there with them. A blue. Talking. Flying. Cat.

_Must not squeeze to death, must not squeeze to death, _she continue to chant in her head. She really couldn't help it. The cat was too damn _cute_, for Din's sake! It took all her willpower not to hug it to death.

As they began talking, she giggled quietly. The black haired one's reaction to the Fire Temple was amusing. And she couldn't fault either of them for their fascination with the Gorons. Seven years ago, she was the same way.

When the pink haired one started to talking about Darunia, she decided to speak up. "Ahem," she cleared her throat. They turned and she watched as they looked at her with wide eyes, she found it _very_ amusing, indeed.

"Um, boys," she said, "I think the name you're looking for is 'Darunia.'"

The black haired one stuttered for a bit, but it would seem the pink haired one wasn't as flustered. "Oi! Who are you?! And how do know the rock man?!" he shouted as he fell into a fighting stance.

Link felt the urge to face palm. Ugh, she was so **stupid!** She forgot to introduce herself. Well, better late than never.

"Sorry, my name's Link," she told them.

The pinkette perked up a bit. "Link? Darunia said that name before. You're Link?!" he asked. Link titled her head to the side but nodded nonetheless.

Suddenly, he broke off into a grin. "Well, if you know him, then you're okay in my book! I'm Natsu." He gestured to the cat on his head. "And this is Happy."

The cat raised his paw and said, "Aye!" Link felt herself twitch. Oh, it was hard not to hug the cat.

"Yeah, sorry, 'bout earlier. Probably didn't make a good first impression, did I? I'm Gray," the black haired man said.

Link looked at the three of them and smiled. "Nice to meet the three of you," she said, bowing slightly.

"Wow! Look at her ears! They're so cool!" Happy shouted, floating over to her to inspect her ears. She twitched again, but she held strong…..until the cat landed on her head. "Are these normal or-"

"By the Goddesses, I can't take it anymore!" Link shouted, startling Natsu and Gray. She grabbed Happy and hugged him to her chest tightly. "HE'S TOO CUTE!"

"Agh! I knew my cuteness would come back to haunt me!" Happy wailed whist being crushed between her breasts.

Natsu and Gray began laughing. This was a common occurrence with Happy. Link didn't know that. She just continued to squeeze the life out of the poor little Exceed.

! # #$ $ % #!# $ ## $# %#$$! #$ $# #%^# % ^#%^& $ #$## ^


End file.
